


Masked

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [11]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Other, Wilford and JJ make the best team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Wilford and JJ have a job to do.Based off of Nate's video for Branded:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CZRkFLKJzw





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this... eight, nine months ago? Damn. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It's not really part of this timeline, it's way long ago and... time is complicated, but I think right after Come Together and Silk Gloves? I found it and liked it and wanted to post it with the other one-shots sooo... here it is!

Wilford and JJ were scouting a party. They were searching for ties to the infamous Branding Society, and, while Wilford was perfectly comfortable in his Phantom of the Opera-esque mask, JJ had asked two of his Gloves to cover his face, and that led to limited visibility. 

 

Eventually another glove took pity on him and grabbed him a fancy monocle that covered half of his face. A Monocle Mask. At least the alliteration was nice. 

 

They kept to the shadows, looking at their surroundings. Everyone was in a mask- that was a good sign. JJ looked at the paintings for a hidden doorway. He was about to go to the next one when a movement caught his eye. Did that eye just blink?

 

_ *Wil?*  _

 

Wilford looked over.  _ “What’s up friendo?” _ He was about to say something when they both sensed a newcomer in the room. They looked towards him, as did the rest of the room. Ah, this was awkward. 

 

_ “Nate? _ ” Wilford thought in surprise. JJ sent along a feeling of agreement. 

 

_ *There’s a hidden door behind this painting.* _

 

Wilford raised his eyebrows as he sipped a drink.  _ “Really? We’d better check it out at some point.” _

 

_ *We should probably wait until the others leave-* _

 

And with that the room emptied. What the hell? It was just the two of them. Wilford tossed the glass away and came over. 

 

“Yoohoo? Anybody home?” He pulled out a gun and shot through the painting. 

 

_ *Wil!* _

 

JJ heard a person slump to the ground on the other side of the painting. 

 

“Cheer up chap! It worked, didn’t it?” Wilford kicked in the painting and stepped through. Five people looked towards the two of them. Shit. 

 

The few hands he’d taken with him shot out and disposed of two before they even knew what was happening. Another had a knife and threw it at one of the lackeys. JJ grabbed a knife from one of his hands and disposed of another while Wilford took potshots at the leader. JJ took a slash to one arm but otherwise was unharmed by the end, when only the two of them were left standing, the gang on the ground incapacitated and/or dead. 

Wilford bounded on his feet. “That everybody?”

 

_ *Here anyways. I think there are others-* _ They heard shouting from the halls. They bolted for the cause of the noise. They had almost gotten there when it abruptly stopped. JJ held his knife aloft and eased the door open. Nate was wearing a mask. Shit. 

 

Wilford ran past him guns blazing. People fell to the floor right and left- well, all except Nate, who was slowly sitting up on the table. JJ ignored the bullets and yanked the mask off.  _ *You okay chap?* _

 

Nate shook his head slightly in confusion, eyes unfocused. “Who are you?”

 

So they were dealing with a new Wantstobattle. Did they end up interrupting his video? Ah shit. 

 

_ *Wilford we have to go.* _

 

“Wait, why?” Wilford put another shot into some guy’s head. 

 

_ *Because this is an introduction video.*  _ He hissed, keeping it between the two of them.  _ *We probably just ruined his backstory.* _

 

“He’ll be fine! It’s just a music video! They can work around that kind of thing! The job’s done, we can go!”

 

JJ huffed. _ *If anything’s messed up you have to deal with the consequences.* _

 

“Okay with me! What’s your name chap?”

 

“Uh- Nate. What happened?” Wilford winced.

 

“Sorry, can’t tell you that bit. Ruins the surprise. He’ll probably not become a character- he’s named Nate. Don’t we all have names?”

 

Huh. That was true... well except for the other Mark but…  _ *Either way we should probably send him on his way, shouldn’t we?* _

 

Wilford groaned. “Fine! Fine, have it your way. Exit’s over there Nate.”

 

Nate blinked a few more times. “You’re not going to try and do something weird?”

 

“Like strap a mask to your face? Nope. Speaking of which, JJ, can you-”

 

A few gloves carefully picked up the mask from where it had fallen to the ground and disappeared- probably to bring it to Host’s collection in the library. He’d be sure to appreciate it. He loved taking care of things like these. 

 

_ *Gotcha pal. Why don’t you go on your way and forget all of this happened, eh?* _

 

Nate nodded slowly and wandered out. Wilford grabbed JJ and the two of them disappeared into a bright pink burnt-caramel smelling smoke. 

 

The job was done. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you a hint for the next one:
> 
> HOST ANGST HOST ANGST HOST ANGST!   
> Also, backstory. And Author. And all that jazz. 
> 
> I think that might have been a bit more explicit than I meant... oh well. There's that to look forward to! Thanks for reading!


End file.
